Our differences make us one
by backstreetgirl278
Summary: Is she scared? Or is she different? Lucy is a high school girl and her life seems normal, but only when she's in the shadows.will love bring her to the light or is there no hope for what lies ahead for the one hell of a shadow girl. A NaLu fanfic. Ps. I suck at summary but hopefully the story is better than the summary.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Fairytail or the characters.

 **Chapter** 1: scared of the light

Natsu's pov:

Today we are coming back from summer break, and Grey is going to attend Fiore Academy. Finally he will come to my school and I can beet him in front of everyone. My door bell begins to ring so I put on my jacket and open theI door,"morning natsu" Elfman was standing at my door along with Loke, Gajeel, Jellal and Romeo, I grab my bag and head out the door locking it behind me. Gajeel smirked as we were walking along "so anyone else looking forward to Grey beetling Natsu's ass at school" I glared at him" I'm the one who will be beeting his ass you'll see" they all laughed and continued to the school, once we got there Grey was waiting at the school gates.

* * *

lucy's pov:

walking to school I could see the guys at the gates, I should probably walk on the other side of the path. Just as I reach the gates I get hit by a football, I fall like a brick to the ground with the biggest thud I have ever heated, a blonde guy comes running over to me and picks up the football,"sorry about tha-" he stops as soon as he recognises me"oh, it's shadow girl, well in that case I won't waste my apology" he laughs, it almost sounds like a hyena, and people start staring and coming over. I stand up brushing the dirt off my knee high grey skirt,"well in that case I won't bother telling you your an idiot" my tone makes sure he knows I mean business, soon almost the whole school is gathered around us even the top football player Natsu Dragneel and his gang,"that's some tough words coming from you miss shadow girl" I looked back at the blonde uy as he said this, his words were sharp as he pushed me to the g

round, I hate him so much, "I have a name you know!" I don't care If he hits me but the least he can do is call me by my name, he steps forward and picks me up by my collar " well then please tell all of us, because no one know". I'm SO mad, I can't hold it in, I kick the guy straight in the balls and he falls to the ground releasing me, I pick up my books and stand up."my name is Lucy!" Before anyone could say anything I run off to my maths room.

* * *

Grey's pov:

"Wow that girl has guts" I can't help but laugh at what happened, " yeah but she has never done it before" Elfman said turning to me with a confused look on his face, but now I'm the one who looks confused, I really want to know more " what do you mean?" I ask as natsu begins to answer " well you see, that girl is always bullied but never does anything about it, people know she's there but ignore her and she fades into the background, like a shadow" he was still shocked that the blonde guy who I got informed by the name of luxas was laying on the ground crying from the pain, "so from then onwards everyone called her shadow girl, even the teachers, people even say she is scared of the light because she is always wearing a hood over her face" I was glad Gajeel broke the silence but now I'm more confused, how can someone be scared of the light?.

 **I hope you enjoyed the first chapter, if you did please review and I hope the next one will be done soon so don't worry.**

 **BSG out! ;)**


	2. Awkward assignment

**Hey guys I hope you enjoy the second chapter it was fun to write so hopefully it's fun to read, also I just wanna say sorry if it's a little longs but the last chapter was short so hopefully this makes up for it also I don't own any of the characters or fairy tail I only own the story so enjoy**

Chapter **2: Awkward Assignment**

 **Natsu's pov:**

Most of the day went normally, Grey fitted in well and lessons were boring, we were now coming to the end of history when sensie had an announcement, "okay class I'm setting you a prodject to do in teams of 5 that I will be picking", everyone groaned "this will make it fair", after most of the teams were read out it came to the final team, my team and boy was I worried. "Okay and the final team is, Natsu, Grey, Gajeel, Jellal and... Lucy " yes! I'm with my friends... WAIT WHAT, did he say Lucy? "Natsu your team has an advantage over the others so I'm expecting the best from you!". All four of us gathered around the table I was sitting at, " so we are with shadow girl, this will be interesting"Gajeel seemed alittle shocked as he said this, I think we all did, Jellal seemed more puzzeled though " why do we have and advantage though?", "MY NAME IS LUCY!, and I'm with Jellal, how do we have an advantage?" Lucy came walking over glaring at Gajeel making him flinch, it was really amusing watching him being scared of a girl, senses turned back to the class " well **everyone** this assessment will be all about celestial spirits and Natsu's team has an advantage because Lucy is a- " Lucy coughed really loudly cutting him off, everyone looked at her "I'm sorry but I don't want you spilling out information about me" she seemed very annoyed and I felt myself tremble in fear, sensei just smiled though " sorry Lucy, anyway this prodject will be on celestial spirits, their powers, and the bonds with the celestial wizards" he then dismissed class, while everyone was packing up I called my team over " if everyone is free after school now, we can head to my house to do the prodject" all the guys nodded in agreement and we all turned to Lucy who was looking at us like we were idiots, that was exactly what we were though " well Luce , you in?" I asked smiling at her " yeah, I'm your advantage remember!" She laughed and we were all laughing with her... WAIT, we all stopped and stared at her in shock, she laughed ans smiled, no one thought she could do that.

* * *

 **Lucy's pov:**

Today has been eventful, I kicked a guy, and now I am walking with four guys to a guys house, My life has suddenly changed. When we reached Natsu's house I was amazed and started laughing, which was strange for me, Grey looked at me confused " what's so funny" I stop enough so I could speak " oh, it's nothing big, it's just that I-I have b-been at this school for three years now and only now do I realise, I live next door to Natsu" I wipe away the tears from my eyes and my laughing begins to slow down, " you mean that giant ass house next door is yours, how do you afford that!" Natsu's jaw almost hit the floor "oh yeah, I guess I forgot no one knows anything about me" I giggle finding the expressions on the boys faces hilarious, "do you guys wanna do the prodject at mine since it's bigger, I have a private library so that could help?", I then noticed Jellal had an evil smirk on his face" is that an invitation to you house?" He nudged me on the shoulder," only for work stupid!" I flicked him on the forehead " ouch", the rest of the boys just started laughing. When we reached my door I looked back at the guys who looked a little too excited, " please don't break anything, most things belonged to my mum, the mean a lot to me" I'm still slightly concerned knowing what they are like at school is enough for me, Natsu smiled and nodded along with the others, I unlocked the door and walked through shutting it behind the boys, "I'm home and I have classmates" I called out, a man with a black suit walked around the corner " welcome home Miss Lucy,can I prepare anything for you and our guests" he looked over at the boys "yo, who's the guy with the suit and what's with the miss Lucy thing?" Gajeel was staring at me like I had just robbed a bank, "sorry I'm being rude, my name is Robert and I'm Miss Lucy's butler" he bowed to the boys making them all stare at him amazed, and I've noticed they stare and look around a lot. I finally decided to break the silence "would you do me a favour, Robert and get me my keys please... And us all some cake?" He bowed once more and walked off. I lead the guys into the leaving room, it had three large fluffy sofas and a big table in the middle, it also had a television the size of the wall and speakers attached to the bricks surrounding a big open fire place. Natsu sat on the floor around the table with the boys and I sat on the other side, he looked at me confused " why do you need keys?" I was a little startled and asked him to repeat his question " why do you need keys, you asked Robert to bring you keys" before I could answer Robert came in with a giant cake and placed it on the end of the table, and then handed me a leather covered box and walked out of the room. I looked at Natsu and smirked "we are never gonna do this assessment right if you don't truly understand the bond between wizard and spirit" " well the only way we can do that is if we meet a celestial wizard and there are only three in the world" Jellal commented acting like he knew everything, and I just laughed" open gate of the giant crab,CANCER!" The boys then noticed a key in my hand that was glowing, after some smoke cleared cancer was I front of me and the boys were gobsmacked

* * *

 **Grey's pov:**

"hold on a minute, your telling us your one of these three celestial wizards?" I'm out of words, who wouldn't be, there I'd a crab man in front of me, Lucy looked kinda amused by are faces, " well now you know why I'm your advantage" she giggled, and straight away I saw Natsu blush, was he falling for Lucy, oh man I can tease him for this later, it's only my first day and already it's awesome"so ebi why did you call me out?" "Ahhhhhh! The crab man talked " Natsu stood up and pointed at the spirit in front of us. "Natsu, he is a spirit not an alien, and he's not a crab man his name is cancer!" Lucy glared at Natsu, I think it was because he insulted her spirit" Lucy am I really just a crab man?" Me and the other three guys were a chocked when when cancer started to cry, then Lucy ran over to him and pulled him into a tight hug " no of course not cancer, Natsu was just being rude, your an amazing zodiac spirit and your my friend" it was really sweet to see them, their bond was incredibly strong, cancer then hugged blondie back "thanks Lucy, I feel better now " " good now why don't you go back cause we have battle class tomorrow?" She smiled and took the same key she used to summon him and dragged it in a straight line through the air and cancer disappeared. She walked straight to Natsu and slapped him on the back of the head " ouch, what was that for?" He cried out while rubbing his head " what was it for?, it was for making cancer cry!" She vas fuming, you could see Natsu wasn't going to fight back, he faced the floor, but just but just leaving his head up enough to see a small blush on his cheeks "I'm sorry", Lucy was looking a little sympathetic for him, she cut him some cake and smiled " it's okay, let's get started on the prodject".

 **Hey guys hope you enjoyed this chapter the next one should be out some time tomorrow and so might chapter 4 so if you enjoyed please review I would love to know what you thought thanks guys.**

 **BSG out!**


	3. We are with you

**Hey guys what's up, I hope you enjoyed the last chapter, I'm trying to update everyday so you don't have to wait too long, there is a little cute nalu moment in this so hope you enjoy and please give me some ideas on who else you want shipped I already know Levy is gonna be with Gajeel so hope you enjoy this chapter**

 **:)**

 **chapter 3: we are with you**

 **Natsu's pov:**

Yesterday was so fun, we got everything done on our prodject, and I got into a small fight with Gray over the last piece of cake so then Lucy cut it in half and shoved it in our faces, it was a nightmare to get out of my hair but I managed to. When I woke up Jellal ans Gajeel were leaning on each other's shoulders asleep, Grey was asleep on the sofar, and I was leaning against the other sofar, i tried to get up but something was pulling me down, I looked down when I heard a moan, only to see that a certain blonde had her head on my lap and her arm stretched across my legs! I felt the heat rising to my cheeks, and i swear they where crimson. I don't know why but I had a strange erge just to play with her hair, as I was about to stroke her golden locks a small blue haired girl came running in through the door, " Lu- chan wake up, your gonna be late for school" the rest of the boys woke up in shock from the shouting and then spotted Lucy who was still asleep on my lap, " um, Natsu why is there a girl on your lap?" Grey smirked evilly "dude don't even joke I just woke up and she was here!" Judging by Greys face I'm guessing mine was still red. The little girl walked over to Lucy and hit her with her slipper " LU-CHAN WAKE UP!" With that Lucy jolted up from my lap releasing my from one hell f a death lock, " ouch!, who the hell did that, I'm gonna kk-" before she finished sher sentence she noticed the blue haired girl standing in front of her " come on then Lu-chan kill me " the girl was clearly teasing Lucy " how did you get in my house?, never mind that we have to get to school!" Lucy went upstairs and Gajeel packed away our prodject, "did we really fall asleep around Lucy's last night?" Grey was still not fully awake so I slapped him but before he could hit me back Lucy came back in, she was wearing a white shirt with a cream sleeveless jumper and a grey checkerd skirt, white knee high socks and flat black shoes, her hair was up in a side ways pony tail with a red ribbon, she also was wearing her black hoodie over it as usuall, most proberbly to stay out of the sun light cause she had the hood up, " you guys go first if I walk with you Lissana will kill me " I was kind of caught off gard by her statement, Lissana is the most popular girl in are year and school, but she has this thing about any other girl going near me and the guys unless it's her little gang, she also hates Lucy's guts for some reason. I could see that the guys were a little off gard by this too " I'm sure you will be fine, we are with you Luce" I smiled hope ing she would feel better and with that she hugged the small blue haird girl and walked with us to the school.

* * *

 **Lucy's pov:**

We are now half way to the school and I keep thinking about what Natsu said earlier, are they really with me?, I look up off of the ground to see that the boys had stopped, I realised a title late though and ended up falling on top of Natsu" hey! Warn a girl before you stp next time", he faced me and got up holding out his hand for me in the process "sorry Luce" " it's okay, wait when did you start calling me Luce" "um, I don't know last night maybe" I took his hand and he helped me up, it was kinda cute because he had a tint of red on his cheeks but before I could think any further of it I spotted the reason the guys had stopped, there in front of us was Lissana, to my surprise she completely egnore what had happened and egnored me, instead she went straight over to Natsu" hey Natsu , I went over to your place last night but no one was home" she was clinging all over him and for some reason I felt a pain in my chest, I don't know if she thought she looked cute but to me she looked like an over possessive ape, "oh um, sorry Lissanna I was round Lucy's last night with the guys doing our prodject", It was SO! Awkward as soon as he said that he was round my house especially because of the way I woke up, how did I even get like that?, Lissanna stood back in shock, I was waiting for a comment but nothing was said, I didn't like the silence it made everything weird, I was happy when Gajeel broke the awkwardness, " well we loved the chat, gotta go", he put the prodject In one hand and he slung me over his holder with the other, I had a bit of trouble trying to keep my hood on my head, it kinda startled me though as I let out a small yelp and he smirked, Jellal and Grey went and dragged Natsu along, it was quite amusing actually.

* * *

 **Normal pov:**

As the gang of five walked into history after finally reaching the school everyone greeted the boys as normal but Lucy had the shock of her life, she sat on the table beside Natsu and Grey because that was where she was placed, and a bunch of girls came over to her " hey Lu-chan it's nice to meet you I'm levy mcgarden" a blue haired girl announced smiling very brightly, Lucy was stunned" um, what's up levy, it's nice to meet you too I guess" Lucy put on a small confused smile, the rest of the girls just giggled and went to their seats, " sorry let me introduce myself properly, I'm levy McGarden, president of the book club , them girls were just members" levy was a nice girl similar to Lucy with straight A grades, Lucy nodded and levy smiled walking away to her seat.

* * *

 **Lucy's pov:**

For some reason people are talking to me it's like Alice In Wonder Land, the twist in my fate.

 **hey what's up guys I know this chapter is a little long but still I hope you enjoyed it, and FINALLY levy is into it so it should become more interesting so hope you are looking forward to the next chapter that should be out some time tomorrow, thank** **s so much**

 **BSG out!**


	4. Presenting and an odd free period

**Hey guys what's up BSG here with chapter 4, this one may be alittle longer but that just means more fun... I hope, anyway sorry about the spelling mistakes in the last 3 chapters and proberbly for this one too, I'm just really dumb, so hope you enjoy and if so please leave a review to say what you think thanks!**

 **oh and I DO NOT own fairy tail or any of the characters**

 **chaper 6: presenting and an odd free period**

 **Lucy's pov:**

It was time for our presentation, I still can't believe sensei only gave us one afternoon to do it, but some people did really well, I was getting nervous, the guys wanted me to perform my magic so we had to do that out side. I HATE the light, that's why, I always wear my hoody with the hood up, but only out side in side I'm fine cause there's no sun, once everyone was on the school field and as usuall I had my hood up and people were confused, Grey came over to me smirking " so it's true your scared of light" I glared at him " just because your the new guy doesn't mean you have to believe everything you hear" his smirk grew bigger " oh really now" he pulled the hood off my head hold it so I couldn't put it back on, and I screamed so loudly people started staring " Grey you idiot, it's too bright, give me back my hood!" I fell to my knees trying to block the sun from my face, It felt like it was burning, then it stopped, I looked up to see Natsu had got my hood back and placed it on my head "are you okay", he helped me to my feet, and I nodded not knowing what to say. After everyone had sat down on the grass we started our prodject, near the end Natsu turned to me " now Lucy will deminstraight the bond between spirit and wizard can effect their power" he nodded and I took my keys off my belt. Holding them out in front of me I summoned the 'two little devils' as I like to call them, " open gate of the Twins, Gemini!", my two little blue friends came out and everyone stared in was the most awkward thing ever, " Gemini, if you would be so kind?" I asked smiling at them " sure thing !" They said in a really creepy unison, they started to glow and before anyone could say anything they had turned into me, "Gemini, is the spirit of the twin gate and can help me identify people to do with strength in magic" Lissanna decided to speak up which I really didn't like, " well how does that work?" I looked at Gemini and nodded " well Gemini is only able to transform into people with less or the same amount of magic power than me " Lissanna giggled, " well Natsu is the strongest out of the boys in our class so there is no way that spirit could transform into him", really?'that spirit' she has no respect how would she like it if I called her that bitch, anyway I didn't know whether that was an insult to me or a compliment to Natsu, " well why don't we see who's stronger, me or Lucy, try and change into me Gemini" Natsu was giggling, maybe at the fact of there being two of him, Gemini did what it was asked and started to glow and after a giant puff of smoke there stood a second Natsu, oh dear god.

* * *

 **Grey's pov** :

Great now there's two flame brains, wait wait wait... Hold on a minute " yo Gemini, how strong is Natsu, is he the same or weaker than Lucy " I smirked, if he was weaker I could hold it against him of his life. Gemini giggled, which I found super creepy because he was still in Natsu's form," judging by how easy it is to change into him I would say he is weaker by a lot, I mean it's no shock she is a blood an-" Gemini I-mean Natsu's copy was cut off by Lucy jumping on his back covering his mouth with her hand, everyone looked at her confused and she just blushed realising that Gemini was still as Natsu, then a girl called Mira who is the oldest in our class squeeled super loud " awwwww! Natsu, look how cute you guys would be" she giggled and Natsu laughed, on the other hand Lucy blushed like hell and screamed " close gate of the twins Gemini" Lucy jumped back as the copy of Natsu disappeared in a blinding light, leaving Lucy standing there holding a key, after a few more minutes of the presentation sensei dismissed us, we all went back to the class room to get are bags, we had a free period next, I was still getting used to the school so I decided to hang out with fire cracker.

* * *

 **Lucy's pov:**

That has got to have been the most embarrassing thing that has ever happened to me, I know it was Gemini but they were in Natsu's form, and I was practically hugging him, "hey Luce, so Gemini said you were stronger than me, congrats!" He smiled and laughed and slung his arm around my sholders, I could feel my cheeks getting hotter and I knew I was turning red, "t-thanks, it's n-n-not that g- great though" I could barely talk, I don't know what's wrong with me. Jellal came over with Grey and Gajeel "hey you okay Lucy, your all red" Jellal was teasing me but I couldn't find any word to say anything, but I didn't have too, suddenly a large bang went off and a fire started to spread across the room we were in, it was only us 5 there since everyone had left to the court yard, Natsu didn't look worried but Gajeel let out the girleist scream ever, I suddenly felt myself being pulled in close by Natsu" what the hell, we need to get out now!" Gajeel waved his arms in the air like an idiot " don't need to tell me twice " with that he ran out the room not long followed by Grey and Jellal, the flames grew bigger and I was frozen in fear, not because of the flames but because of the light they were giving off, soon I f, thlt the ground dissapear and I realised that Natsu was carrying me bridal style and rushed me out the room, everyone was now out of the school and I front of the gates, we all watched ans the fire squad ( a bunch of water wizards) were putting out the flames.

* * *

 **Natsu's pov:**

How the hell did that fire start in the first place, some ing snot right, all of a sudden I felt something cling to my shirt and hide under my jacket then I laughed as I rememberd Lucy was still In my arms, slightly blushing, I put her down and to my surprise she still didn't let go " hey Luce are you Kay" Grey said as he and the two others walked over to use, " they stole my hoody " we could only make out a slight mumble, I took off my jacket and placed it over her head, blocking the light out and looked over to where she was pointing, sure enough there stood Midnight holding her hoody like it was a trophy, he was holding Luxas in his other hand while he was knocked out, he spotted me and dropped Luxas , what the hell is he up too? Did he steal Lucy's hoody?.

 **And with that my fellow otakus I leave you with a cliff hanger hehehe I'm so evil, well not really but hey that's all the fun about waiting for a new chapter which hopefully will be out tomorrow at some point hehe.**

 **hope you enjoyed and please review for any ideas you want that I could add ill also write at the end what the idea was and who suggested it in the end if that chapter it is used in so with that I bid you a fear well.**

 **BSG out!.**


	5. The beginning of a holiday

**Hey guys backstreetgirl278 is back and i brought a new chapter with me hope you enjoy it, a lot happens so I hope it's not confusing, also I was thinking of giving everyone who reads this a name, kinda like the we are a group so if you have any ideas plz leave it in the reviews and I will judge them and pic the best one so that's hopefully something else to look forward to, anyway here the chapter, have fun!.**

 **p.s I don't own fairy tail or any of the characters**

 **Chapter 5: beginning of a holiday**

 **Lucy's pov:**

Midnight came walking over to us and bowed, strange thing to do but hey he did it, " I believe this belongs to you, Lucy" he smiled handing me my hoody, I nodded at him but did not take it, I didn't want to put my arms into the sunlight it was way to hot anyway, "what's the matter, is it not yours ?" Midnight was looking half worried and half confused," n-no it's mine. Um..." I feel kinda embarrassed, not wanting to take a hoody because of my own reasons. Natsu saw how I was looking at the hoody, he took it from Midnight and swapped it quickly over my head for hi jumper, I put the hood up and thanked Midnight " thanks for returning it " I smiled, " no problem, I'll be going now " he left and Natsu turned to me and smirked " w-what are y-you smirking at?" I stuttered knowing I was blushing, " oh nothing Luce, nothing at all" I don't trust him, mainly because of his singsong voice. I turned to our head teacher, Mokarov " sir, what are we going to do about the school?" Levy looked worried as I asked the teacher, then she screamed blue bloody murder," WAIT!, the fire was on the second floor, the library is there... NOOOOOO!" She began to cry " those poor books, they deserved better" I can't believe she was crying over a bunch of burnt books but hey I guess no one can be normal, scratch that I cried when my favourite author misspelt a word, what socked me the most though was when Gajeel of all people walked over and hugged her," don't worry shrimp we can get more books, okay?.", Mokarov then announced that we all get 3 weeks off so that the school could be repaired, just then my phone went off, and omg did it scare the life out of me, no one ever texts me because no one has my number so this has to be important **,**

 **to** _:lucy_

 _from:Dad_

 _Hello darling I was just hoping that you got the dorm room because I'm moving to Crocus to live with the Lobster family and the house won't be accessible, just thought I would let you know bye_

WHAT!, seriously who does that, moves somewhere else and leave their daughter... Oh wait my dad, god I hate him he's a bitch, sometime I hope he gets hurt on his travels, " damn it !" The guys including levy came over and Natsu lent on my shoulder "damn what?" I sighed and showed him the text "oh, damn you have a mean dad " I nodded not even going to argue, but his next statement made me happy and shocked at the same time, " hey Luce all the guys are staying at my house until school starts again, why not stay at mine with us until you can get a dorm?" I blushed and knew that the guys noticed because they started smirking, well all accept Natsu who was trying to hide the fact he was blushing too, I giggled at how cute it was... No no no I don't think of him that way, I'm crazy , any who " okay sure, it will be fun" and then I just nodded.

 **Natsu's pov:**

WAIT, WHAT, she said yes...YES! I get to spend 3 weeks with Lucy, hold on a minute, since when do I care about that, I'm seriously confused, oh well... " but there's a catch ", Lucy said while putting her head on my shoulder " u-um sure w-what is it" I could nearly talk, "can Levy stay too" she pulled Levy into a hug, and Gajeel covered my mouth before I said anything and spoke first" of course she can, we would never leave shrimp out " he was smiling as she smiled back and said thanks to us, me Lucy, Levy,Gajeel,Grey and Jellal started walking to mine but we stopped at the park first, " guys lets go swimming!" Levy suggested and her and Lucy were skipping in front of us, Gajeel looked at me with pleading eyes," fine, we can go swimming, do you girls have swimming costumes?" Both girls turned and looked up at me " of course we do" it was creepy because they were in perfect sink, " did you two plan this?" Jellal said giggling at the twin like girls, while they looked at each other and shook their heads " nooo". We al went over to the pool, me and the guys were sitting on the sun-beds waiting as the girls got changed **.**

 **Lucy's pov:**

I was ready and waiting for levy in the changing rooms, " hey levy, you ready yet?" I yelled as she opened the door to reveal her orange and white striped bikini "cute!" I squeeled as she blushed " d-do you think G-Gajeel w-will like it?" Ooh I see "you liiiike him!" I say as she try's to hide her face in her towel, I laugh as we walk over to the boys who were just chatting, " I'm not gonna do it!" Gajeel shouted as Natsu and Grey were poking his arm, " do what?, something we missed?" I looked at Natsu who was just staring at me "what something on my face ?" He shook his head at my statement " no it's just, there's no jumper" he looked highly confused "yeah, well the sun burns my skin so Levy gave me some medicine so I can go out in the light now!" I was really great full to Levy, I could now live my life normally **.**

 **Levy's pov:**

Me and Lucy decided to sun bath when I heated her scream, I looked beside me to see that my new best friend had been picked up bridal style by Natsu, " Baka! Put me down !" She flicked him on the forehead earning a small glare from him " sorry Luce but... No!" He than ran and jumped in the pool still holding Lucy getting them both soaked, I laughed at them as they surfaced when Lucy pla shed Natsu In the face and yelled " what was that for?" Soon my laughter turned to a scream as Gajeel picked me up and jumped in the pool, "w-why'd you do that?" I stuttered as I looked at the metal head in front of me, " simple, Lucy can't have all the fun" he smirked and I slightly giggled. Everyone else was messing around at the other end of the pool when Gajeel told me to go under water, when I did he handed me a laminated note **:**

 _Dear Levy ,_

 _i have liked you for a very long time but now I want to let you know, I love you,_

 _please go out with me?_

 _P.s. Sorry it's not romantic_

my eyes grew in shock,my dream came true, when we surfaced I jumped on him giving him the biggest hug I could "YES!" We both began laughing as we joined the group again but not before I received a soft passionate kiss from my favourite and only metal head.

 **best way to end a chapter EVER!**

 **Hope you guys enjoyed and remember to check up tomorrow because i promise there will be a new chapter so anyway love ya xxxxx**

 **BSG out!.**


	6. Trapped

**Hey guys so this is chapter 6 and I have to say this is proberbly one of the most fun ones to write so I hope you enjoy it**

 **chapter 6: trapped**

 **Natsu's pov:**

After a few hours of fun with everyone in the pool we all decided to go to the arcades, we got changed and headed on our way when Lucy told me she had to get her purse, while the rest went on to the arcade I took Lucy back, she had finally found it when we heard a BOOM!, we looked out the window to see it was pitch black and raining, the wind must have been strong because the house's fence across the road had been knocked long after I got a text from Grey

to: _Natsu_

 _from: Grey_

 _when the rain started we all went to Levys, we are gonna stay over night because of the storm._

 _i sent him a quick reply saying'okay' and then told Luce that they were staying at Levy's and we could not leave the house because of the storm._

 **Lucy's pov:**

i nodded when he told me the news, then he invited me into the living room and we started watching the Lacrama screen, my favourite movie was on ' deaths door broke down!' _(A.N. Made up move hehe)_ " hey Natsu can we watch this, it's my fave!?." He nodded and went to get popcorn, when he came back he sat down next to me and put a blancket over us and then placed the popcorn between us, he un paused the Lacrama and we started watching the film, the first scene was a jump scare and Natsu jumped slightly which I found kinda cute," hey Luce are you sure we should watch a horror movie in the middle of a storm?"he said obviously trying to look cool but his voice was still shakey, I giggled at his expression, he was right it was a bad idea," your not a scaredy cat are you knuckle head?" " n-no it's just, I don't do horrors" he stutterd and a small tint of pink grew on his face, " okay, okay what do you wanna do?" I gave in to his puppy dog face as I turned off the movie, he smiled and answered simply" Video games!" He rushed to his room as I followed " hey wait up Natsu!"

 **Natsu's pov:**

For the next 2 hours me and Lucy played mario karts on the wii, " ha I win!" She laughed and I pouted" not fair how are you so good" she shrugged, I looked at the time, it was 10o'clock, "um Luce it's getting late, maybe we should get to bed" " okay Natsu we had a jam packed day today" she replied with such an innocent face I just anted to hug her, I led her to a room that she would be staying in and then began walking to my room when a pair of arms grabbed me from behind around the waist and pulled me n for a hug " thank you for today Natsu" Lucy then let go, gave me a small but soft peck on the. Cheek and ran into her bedroom and shut the door, I just stood there, what the hell was that?, did She just kiss me?, I continued walking to my room and fell asleep thinking of the thank you gift I got from the one girl I think I may be falling for... Oh Lucy if only you knew, you more than just my friend to me.

 **Next day Grey's pov:**

Me, Levy and the guys went back to Natsu's house in the morning, we went and woke him up and then went to Lucy's room to see her still asleep, " hey Lu-chan wake up !" Levy said gently shaking the blonde " mmm, five more minutes" Lucy then rolled of the be exposing her to the light( she had shorts and a the top on) "ahh shit, levy get the tablets" she screamed as smoke started coming off her skin, levy pulled out the tablets and Lucy took one " you okay Lu-chan?" The blue nettle said holding her friends sholder, after then immediately removing her hand to see all of Lucy's skin covered in burns "shit, that was close" Lucy was holding her arm I'm pain "yo, you some kind of vampire or somethin?" I asked, she looked shocked and then glared at me," n-no im not I-it's just... N-no I'm not!", levy then started to rub a special medicinal on Lucy and soon the crazy blonde was fine, she just had pins and needles in her arm hehe.

 **Hey guys hope you enjoyed sorry it's alittle late but hey never mined... Plus OMG I think there's love in the air, hehehe next one should be up by tomorrow and also don't forget to review to tell me what you think and also if you have any ideas I could put in I would be happy to take notes thanks.**

 **BSG out!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey everyone so I kinda gave up with names of chapters because I couldn't think of anything so this is just, chapter7, I know right so creative... Any who hope your enjoy this and don't forget to review for any ideas you may wanna add.**

 **oh and one quick note, I may be uploading a Soul Eater one shot soon of Tsubaki and Black*Star so I hope your exited for that cause I am and I don't even know yet what it's about, I guess we will both be surprised, anyway enjoy!**

 **chaper7**

 **Levy's pov:**

Lu-chan's burns were not too bad so it didn't take too long to fix them up, after she was fully healed the guys left the room and I helped Lu-chan pick some cloths to wear," Lu-chan, you Have so many cloths!" I squealed, I love cloths and jewellery especially when it's sparkly!," yeah but I never know what to wear" she let out a sigh and began looking through her other draws " oh how about this?" I laced down some cloths on the bed and s examined them," there perfect but don't you think there more of a date outfit?" She said excitedly but questioning the last part, I shook my head and waited in the corridor with the boys **.**

 **Natsu's pov:**

Levy walked out and started laughing "what's so funny?" Asked Gajeel as he tilted his head, "oh, nothing much it's just that Lu-chan is new to the whole trying to dress like a girl thing" she answered while staring at her metal headed boyfriend (A.N. Everyone know Gajeel and Levy are dating now). A few minutes later Lucy's room door opened and she walked out, my jaw dropped to the ground when I saw how cutie she was, she was wearing a blue mini skirt with a white vest top tucked into it, she had navi blue and black camo pumps and white socks that came just over her knee, she had a black leather jacket with silver studs on the shoulders and baby blue star earrings, her hair had been dip dyed a light purple. "WOW, you look awesome Lu-chan!" Levy screamed admiring her best friend," thanks, but I think the skirt is too short"she responded with a small blush" no I think it's fine " I said making her feel a little bit more comfortable, she smiled and we headed out the house, "Lu-chan, I never told you to dip dye your hair purple" "oh sorry Levy I just wanted to try it" "I think it suits you bunny-girl" Lucy glared at Gajeel before saying thanks, "so flame brain, where are we going?" For once I didn't get angry at Grey "I don't know. How about we go to town?" Everyone nodded and we started walking.

 **in town Lucy's pov:**

Levy had dragged me into almost every cloth shop, and then we all went to a restaurant for lunch, four guys walked over to our tale after we had finished and they grabbed me by my wrist and started pulling me out of the restaurant " hey what's the big idea !" I shouted as levy and the guys ran after us, we were now in the middle of town " oh my, we have a feisty one" one of the guys smirked " I am warning you, put me down or I'll break your face!" I threatened them but they just laughed at me, man they pissed me off so much, " that's it you asked for it" I kicked one of the guys holding my wrist and then punched him making him fall to the ground, two of the guys started charging at me so I move and they ran into each other falling to the ground unconscious and then the final guy ran away screaming "MONSTER!" I patted the dust off my skirt and turned around only to see my friends staring at me with a shocked face, " wow! Bunny-girl can fight!" "Sometimes I hate you" I glared at Gajeel and he laughed at me and the others soon joined in.

 **Haha that awkward moment when you think no one saw what you were doing to find out they did, well done Lucy, well done, anyway hopped you enjoyed and I'll be back with more soon bye.**

 **BSG out!.**


	8. UPDATE!

Hey guys just thought I would let you know that I'm not going to be updating from today till next Saturday because I'm going on a small holiday with my friend, and if she hasn't updated and you happen to read her fanfiction too she is **nalufan246** so there's a quick message for you, but when I come back I will definitely get chapter 8 up and hopefully the soul eater one shot so please don't think I forgot to update because I'm pretty sad at the moment because I won't be able to update so I'll hopefully see you guys on Saturday next week

ILL MISS YOU GUYS!

BSG out! :(


	9. Holiday part 1

**hey guys so I just realised that I named a chapter called the begining of a holiday, but that should be the name of this chapter so I'm sorry for that, oh well never mind hope you enjoy and also this will be a two part chapter ;)**

 **Natsu's pov:**

"Grey, are you sure everything is in the van "I shouted out the door as I put on my coat,"Yeah I just finished putting it in" "Thanks dude "I said well I locked the house and sat in the drivers seat, Grey beside me, Gajeel and Jellal in the back and Lucy and levy sitting on the trailer attached to the back of the car along with our luggage ( he has a pick up truck)"Ready "I asked them as they all nodded and shouted "ready! ".

...

after about a two hour drive we reached a hotel by the beach, The drive wasn't completely boring since Lucy and levy were singing all sorts of songs. We all grabbed our bags and headed to RNs after checking at reception first(AN:rooms are: 200-Natsu/grey 201-Lucy/levy 202-Jellal/Gajeel)

* * *

 **lucy's pov:**

me and levy sprinted to our room as fast as we could, when we got in we both jumped on a bed each and laughed"Hey Levy chan, how does it feel going away with your boyfriend for the first time "I smirked and sat up"I won't lie I'm excited "She blushed and then giggled a little"Lu Chan, let's get ready to go to the beach""Okay "I smiled and we both got changed into our bathing suits and sundresses, we then went to the beach to wait for the guys. We were at the beach for about 20 minutes before the guys came, levy was sunbathing and I was catching the waves on my surfboard, SPLASH!, I face palmed into the water, and grabbed my board when I surfaced only to see Jellal laughing and atsu joining in, they high-fived each other and continued laughing,"Good one Natsu!"Jellal said as he applauded the pink haired weirdo"Why thank you my blue haired friend ", I glared at them both and swim to shore "you okay lu Chan "I looked over at levy as she put down her book to see if I was alright"I'm fine Levy, they were just being idiots"I giggled and then everyone came over so we were in a group."Hey bunny girl, I didn't know you surfed "I looked at Gajeel as he was staring at my skull decorated surfboard, I laughed awkwardly "to be honest I don't, that was my first time ", The guys stared at me in shock for what felt like hours"well your good for someone that's just started" grey said clearing his throat, I thanked him and then went back to surfing, this time with out any interruptions. I surfed for about another 40 minutes before hitting the sun beds with levy, " oh, hey Lu chan, should we go to the bar tonight" I looked at my blue haired friend before I said " we have to beg" she laughed "well then your doing the begging " "fine" with that I walked into the sea and swam to where the boys where floating and talking, I then jumped on Natsu's back coursing him to shout in surprise as the other guys laughed "heeeeey Natsu " I said to him, but more like a girl trying to get she wants from her parents when she's little, "oh god!,what did you do?" He took me off his back and because he was taller and I couldn't reach the floor he lifted his knee and placed me on it do I was now sitting on his knee which was surprisingly comfortable, "I've done nothing Natsu, but I was wondering if we could go to the bar tonight?" I put on an innocent face and slung my arms around his neck giving him a sort of little sister hug and hoped he would fall for it, " but Luce your only 17 so you can't drink only we can cause we are 18" he patted me on the head like I was 5 and not allowed cookies, I pouted and put on puppy eyes "so?, we can still have fun"

* * *

 **Grey's pov:**

Natsu looked at me and I nodded "okay fine we can go" after that I saw him mumble something but I couldn't hear it " really YES!, thanks, oh and by the way levy told me to ask you guys" and with that the crazy blonde left for shore , "looks like we are gonna party tonight" Gajeel said as he playfully punched Jellals arm.

* * *

 **after dinner! On the way to the bar Lucy's pov:**

me and levy chan didn't want the guys seeing our outfits so they are already waiting for us at the bar, levy was wearing a baby blue tank top with white shorts and black sandle type high heels, topped with a white lacy cardigan, mainly because she didn't want to dress up too much, I was the complete opposite, I had a black tube top with red skulls all over it and also a pair of black leather leggings matched with black combat boots and a dark blood red leather jacket, my hair was dip dyed pink and curled, thanks to ley while hers was straightened and in a high pony tail with a rose at the side, pink of corse. When we walked in the bar a lot of people were looking at us, I even heard a man say "an angel and the devil herself just walked in" I shot him a glare and he looked away. Levy spotted the guys and ran up to Gajeel giving him a big hug and a hello kiss," hey shrimp,you look cute, just like an angel" he said as he returned the hug, she laughed " well if I'm the angel then Lucy is defiantly the devil in human form" all the guys turned to me as I was silently approaching and Natsu's jaw hit the floor, I walked over to him and patted his cheek "close your mouth pretty boy, you'll catch flies " he immediately shut his mouth and I swear to Mavis I saw him blush a little, "wow Lucy didn't know you could dress like that" Grey said, the biggest smirk present on his face," there's a first time for everything ice-boy". I sat down last, in between Natsu ans Jellal, levy opposite me, the waiter came over and we all ordered a drink.

we spent a few hours chatting and watching the entertainment, then they started playing music so you could dance, a slow and calming song came on and Nastu stood up and held out his hand, "would you like to dance Luce " I was alittle startled and blushed almost as red as jellals tattoo "uh-I-we-um-..." I couldn't say anything so I just nodded, he took my Hand and lead me to the dance floor,we began dancing and couples that were on holiday started to join us witch made me feel awkward but I kind of enjoyed dancing with Natsu,"your a good dancer Luce " "um-thanks y-you t-too" I think he noticed my stuttered since he slightly laughed but it was friendly , " Natsu, why did you invite me ?" "Well you staying at my house for starter and you would get lonely... Plus I really won't to get to know you... I wanna be there for you if you need me " he was looking me straight in the eyes his full of concern, I couldn't help it but I felt tears slowly running down my face, I leaned my head into his chest and we where dancing and didn't move until i had calmed down, I felt safe and warm with him, like when mum was around... That's it, I promise that as long as I'm with Natsu I will never worry about anything and let my mind be free, because I don't want to drag him down when I'm sad because for some reason I feel sort of attached to him... Natsu what have you done to me ?" Thank you Natsu, I feel safe now "

the last thing I remembered that happend before the dance was over was a soft and gentle peck on my forehead from the flame brain before me .

 **This was a lot of fun to write so I hope you enjoyed it the second half should be coming soon so I hope your exited for that because dun dun dun ELIVATORS hahahaha I bet you think I'm crazy but guess what... yOUR RIGHT hehehe**

 **bye guys**

 **BSG out!**


	10. Holiday part 2 (end of holiday)

**hey guys I am so sorry I haven't loaded a chapter in a while I feel so ashamed,so here is chapter 9 for you guys and sorry it's so short, plus IMPORTANT message at the bottom so PLEASE read, anyway hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

 **Natsu pov:**

last night was fun, I think I can't remember what happend after me and Lucy were dancing, apart from everyone going to the beach for a late night swim. There was a knock on my door so I walked over and answered it " mornin Natsu" it was Lucy , " oh hey, what do you need Luce ?" " oh nothing much but I wanted to know why Grey is asleep in the hallway " she awkwardly laughed and I just stared at her, what the hell is she on about, I though Grey was in bed "I thought he was in bed here " " no he's right there" she moved out the way and sure enough there was Grey laying on the floor, luckily dally clothed, and asleep. I burst out laughing haha ice princes looks so stupid, " so... Any ideas ?" I shook my head, quickly running in the room and running back out with a marker pen." But I do have an idea " I walked towards the sleeping ice berge and took the lid off the pen."uh hum, Natsu..." I stopped and looked at her " y-yes Luce?" I gave her an innocent smile and she laughed " don't have all the fun " I was surprised and then found myself laughing and I passed her a pen too, for the next 10minutes we just drew random things all of Grey, it was fun because Lucy actually joined in and I felt happy that it's not just me who likes to pull pranks on frosty the snowman, we heard a moan and we ran down the hallway as fast as we could and looked back to see he was waking up, he rubbed his face and smudged the pen everywhere, I heard a giggle coming from behind me and I couldn't hold one back myself, the next thing I new was me and Luce where lying on the floor holding our stomaches crying with laughter as levy came out of the girls room and walked straight into Grey, she stopped and stared at him for a moment before screaming "monster" and hitting him continuously with her handbag, still on the floor I high fived Lucy, "that's got to be the best prank I've ever pulled" i got up and picked up lucy pulling her into a hug lifting her off the ground, "thanks luce for helping me pull a prank on that idiot of an ice block""your welcome it was fun but...um , could you put me down ...please" i started to laugh at the small blush appearing on her face and placed her back so she was standing, we then walked over to the still geting beaten gray and lucy calmed levy down, the next 10 minutes was just the small scripture mage bowing and apollogising.

The rest of the holiday went really well, me and lucy grew closer and i have started to call jack frost by his real name. we had all just finished packing the stuff in the truck and we had all got in, on the way back Levy kept saying how happy she was that she could go back to school tomorrow and go to the libary, while Gajeel kept picking on Jellal about how he was happy to go back and study, cant blaim him though, i mean who wants to study(A.N:i actually really like studying call me wierd hehe),

when we finally got back to mine the guys took there stuff and went home, Levy went back with Gajeel and Lucy stayed with me to help me unpack, "thanks luce for helping me out""no problem natsu, im happy to help", I put the last few things away before I sat on the sofa and was shortly joined by Lucy " so tomorrow we go back to school, looking forward to it?" I raised my eyebrow at her " seriously when am I ever excited for school?" She just giggled at me and playfully punched my arm " well I don't know we still don't know that much about each other " I nodded " true true, you excited ?" " yep I can get my dorm and new stationary !" I patted her on the head, for a girl like her she is surprisingly geeky or nerdy what ever one it is... Wait a minute " hey Lucy, you know you could alway just continue living with me, dorms cost quite a lot so it might be easier" she looked at me wide eyes before turning away and hiding her head in the back of the sofa " I don't know Natsu don't you think it would be... Don't you think it w-would be a bother?", I shook my head and gave her one of my goofy smiles "of course not Luce, plus you said yourself we don't know much about each other so this could help us grow closer" "a-aye, arigato go sigmas ".

after that we put on some movies, she fell asleep fist holding a pillow and gradually I joined her, with her curled up In my arms.

 **Yay a little nalu at the end, again I am SOOO sorry for not posting, I have had writers block and i was not shore how to continue it, I'm also not shore if I should continue with this story, so If I get at least 5 reviews on this chapter about anything I will continue and that does not include nalufan 375 because she comments too much ( but that's why she is my best friend ) so if you want the story to continue then please comment/review, if not I'll be starting a Lucy x sting x rogue fanfic so yeah, thanks so much guys and girls, again I am so so sorry, bye**

 **BSG out!.**


	11. UPDATE OF JOY !:D

Hey what's up everyone, I'm EXTREMELY happy to say... The story will be continued,

i want to say a special thanks to **BaconDaUnicorn** and **EmeraldCityWizard** who were the too that made me come to my senses and realise I can't abandon the story so **thank** **you!.**

also just to say hopefully I'll have updated by tonight or tomorrow so hope your excited

love ya all!

BSG out ! ;)


	12. Chapter 10

**Hey guys I promised I would upload today and I did so yay... Even though it's a little late :/... YAY! :D**

 **ahhh the awkward moments hehehe, any who hope you enjoy this chapter it was really fun to write.**

 **in the morning Lucy's pov:**

I slowly opened my eyes only to shut them again due to the gleam of the sun coming through the window, it's warmth was so welcoming, I snuggled into the sofa and sighed, what could go wrong today, I'm back to school and it's a wonderful morning, "mmn", wow the birds are making funny noi-, wait that's was not a bird, I open my eye and came face to face with a certain pink haired idiot.

I was not really in the mood for a Lucy kick so I got up and pulled the cover over I'm then got my uniform and went to get in a shower, once I had done I started making breakfast, Natsu was still asleep so I threw a piece of bread at him " yo, pinkie pie, wake up breakfast is almost done " I walked back into the kitchen turned to put a plate of food on the table and there he was already waiting, "wow you must be hungry, you moved fast " he giggled and I gave him the plat of food,once we finished Natsu got dressed and we headed to school.

 **Lissanna's pov ( Kill me now! , I hate her so much and I don't even have a main reason I just hate her)**

me, Jenny and Kagura( don't know how to spell sorry) walked a in to the school grounds and got greeted by almost everyone, the people who didn't greet us where people who tried to get into our group but filed because they were just... Uncool and ugly so they where just sulking, I spotted Natsu going out of his car and ran over to him " hey Natsu how was your break " "oh hey lisy it was fine thanks " yay he called me lisy hehe, I watched as he walked to the other side of his car and opened the door, a blonde haired girls stepped out and took some tablets, Natsu patted her on the head " good, you remembered your tablets " she nodded and I couldn't help but growl, who the hell is she, I mean seriously she is weird I don't think I have ever seen her around, and if you ask me she should never be allowed with Natsu she will ruin his reputation.

natsu then grabbed both of the bags and walked straight past me waving as he entered the school building. I swear I'm not letting that little blonde bitch get what is the only way to raise my popularity **.**

 **lucy's pov:**

me and Natsu entered the building and as we did I got so many looks "Natsu p-people ar e looking at me strangely" he laughed and patted my back " well it's probably because they have only ever seen you with your hoody on they don't know what your face looks like,they may not know it's you" I nodded he has a point, hahaha suckers meet the real me you will never know who I was mwhahaha- wait now I've just turned myself into an all out freak, great I'm talking to myself, "-ucy, hello earth to Lucy " ahhhh! Thought bubble popped who popped it, I see blue and orange " hey levy!" "Finally you spaced out for a minute" did I?, i never noticed, oh it's amazing I'm being sarcastic and she doesn't know, and I'm talking to myself again, "sorry, so what classes are we in, did they change?" "Nope Lu-chan they are the same... Which means I'm with you still hehe" she started jumping up and down until a hand grabbed her head holding her still " shrimps, are they always this hyper?" She squealed and turned to hug the person "Gajeel!" He hugged her back and laughed "hey shrimp ".

I then got picked up and slung over someone's shoulders "come on we are gonna be late for class Luce ", damn it I thought I was gonna get out of that, and since when has Natsu cared about class, well I'm guessing it's Natsu i mean he's the only one that calls me Luce and... Yep pink hair, that actually kinda needs a cut, hehehe I'm really having fun with the whole , if I talk ill answer myself thing, don't you think it's fun lucy no.2, yes I think it's very fun lucy no.1, yay... Oh god I need a life. "Hey Natsu ?" "What" "can you put me down ?" "Why?" I grabbed his scarf and pulled myself upright on his shoulder so I can see his face " because I wanna race ya" he then put me down and we raced all the way up 2 flights of stairs to the english room.

 **hey everyone hope you enjoyed this chapter I was laughing while writing it, it was basically for a laugh and I'll hopefully upload again tomorrow, but I'm thinking of uploading every other day, anyway that's all from me**

 **love ya!**

 **BSG out! ;)**


	13. Chapter 11 TRIPPIN

**hey** **guys sorry i didnt update i was thinking that im gonna make it into a romantic comedy so it will be like what last chapter was, hope you enjoyed that by the way and nalufan357 will be helping me at some points. :D**

 **enjoy.**

 **p.s this may have a little horror in it too.**

 **natsu's pov**

we ran up the stairs and into the english class room as everyone stared at us, then Gray bursts in doing gangnam style, "Kya Gray your cloths!" Lucy screamed and he realised he was only in his boxers, which might I add had snowflakes and Queen Elsa on them."ahh! Were are my cloths" he ran out of the room and down the corridor picking up clothing as he went, I sat in my place and so did Lucy and the others, when the teacher came in he told up to write our own poem in the style of Shackles Beard or what ever his name was (Shakespeare), at the end of the class he told us about a poetry test next week and that the library is open again, Levy immediately grabbed her things and ran out the class room screaming "BOOKS!" Gajeel chased after her shouting something I couldn't make sense of and then we all left for break.

 **lucy's pov:**

'so how did your lesson go lucy no.1 ?'

'It was very fun, how about you no.2'

'Yes It was okay I guess, though Shakespeare is hard to understand'

I nodded in agreement at myself ,

'so no.1, where do you think Natsu is?'

I clicked my tongue

'I don't know, why do you ask no.2'

'oh nothing, just we have been spending a lot of time with him lately, is he one of our targets?'

'NO!, and i don't understand why I hang around with him he drives me crazy sometimes'

'your talking to yourself, your already crazy '

' true true no.2 '

'ill leave now someone's coming'

the second version of me that was once sitting on the grass of the field next to me vanished and replaced by a pink haired, fire breathing, hyperactive Natsu Dragneel,

"hey Luce, what's up you look confused "

i shook my head "no I'm fine "

'Yep that's right just smile and nod '

"I thought you said you where going "

natsu placed a hand on my shoulder and looked disappointed

"but Luce I just got here"

'well done idiot, you were talking to me out loud'

i gritted my teeth then smiled when Natsu pulled me into a hug

"you look troubled "

i giggled "you have no idea "

he patted me on the head and sighed, ""glad to be back, in school I mean "

"in some ways yes in others no" we both laughed until I clutched my head as a sudden antagonising pain hit me

"AHH!" Everything was tinted red and dripping with blood, the sky looked like I just entered the very bottom of hell and there was no escape, I looked at Natsu, only to scream as parts of his face where torn off, melted and oozing with blood

"you okay Luce"

he reached out to me but his hands were just skeleton "AHHH!", I couldn't help It I began to cry everything looks awful , it was... Scary.

' What's wrong Lucy no.1, I thought this is what you like... Blood!'

"AHH!, no, get out of my head... No stop this please"

'whats wrong, me, are you scared of what you are'

"get out of my head "

' I will go away, all you have to is... Kill them ALL'

my breath hitched, this wasn't a dream, I wasn't sleeping, it was real everything... Every ing, was real, I let out a murderus scream as I felt two strong arms wrap around my waist , "AH-" "shhhhh, it's okay,it's me Luce I'm right here, it's Natsu "

he whispered calming words in my ear and wrapped me in a warm embrace and slowly, everything went back to normal.

 **whats going on?, Lucy is trippin, is is Lucy's other half real or still her mind, w**

 **and what does she mean by 'kill them ALL',**

 **your gonna have to wait and find out, so look out for more chapters, and I promise and I'm gonna keep this promise that the next chapter will be uploaded on Sunday, hope you enjoyed**

 **love ya !**

 **BSG out! ;)**


	14. Words can not describe how sorry I am!

Hey guys I'm so sorry I wrote the chapter but forgot to save it, then got dragged to tescos by mUm and had to do homework so I'm gonna upload when I get home from school tomorrow because I'm tired and I'm gonna go to bed, you can all kill me because I broke my promise and I feel totally shit about it I hope you can forgive me and I'll see you tomorrow, as a sorry present I'll add Erza and Mira into it tomorrow

so so so so so so so sorry

love ya

BSG out ! :(


	15. Chapter 12

**Hey guys sorry it's late but here is the next chapter, warning cute moments ahead.**

 **hope you enjoy**

 **natsu's pov :**

It has been a few minutes since Lucy's little 'out burst' you could say,she calmed down and is presently asleep, I texted gray to get his ass over here and with the others but it took a while for him to reply

'alright we are on are way, don't get your stove burning flame brain'

I couldn't even be bothered to argue back I was worried about Lucy, I pulled her closer to my chest and waited for the others to turn up.

-5 minutes later-

"hey Natsu what's with the text " I looked up from looking at Lucy to see the other had arrived and a very confused look on there face,

"well it's kinda a long story..." I explained everything that happened and everything Lucy had said, I still didn't know anything myself but she was not acting right, even for her

"so what do you think could have happened ?"

Levy scratched her head " I don't know... OH NO!, maybe Lu-chan got taken over by an evil demon!"

Gajeel sighed and patted levy on the head "shrimp, you read way too many books"

"seems to me like some sort of split personality "

i turn to Jellal " you think ?, don't people get accused for being crazy and sent way for that?"

He shook his head "no that's in the movies idiot, but we will have to keep an eye on her, there are two main split personalities and they are, one, the one that's your best friend and when you just normally talk to yourself, we all do it at some point ( a.n I always talk to myself hehe), and two, the one that convinces you that everything around you wants to hurt you so you end up hurting yourself"

i looked back down at Lucy " is she gonna be okay though?"

"She'll be fine camp fire, you worry too much, she's got us... And levy "

"camp fire, that's a new one ice queen, and yeah your right... For once, she has got us and of course we can help her oh and levy"

"heeeey is everyone forgetting me ?"

"Of course not shrimp, it's just your too small you kinda... Slip our minds sometimes gihehehe" (a.n you know who that is hehe and sorry if I spelt his laugh wrong :D)

-briiiiiiiiiiing bring-

"Sounds like the bell you guys go to class and I'll take Luce to the school infirmary"

"okay Natsu see ya "

they all left and I grabbed mine and Lucy's bags and bridle style carried her to the infirmary, when I got there I tucked her in one of the beds, put a bottle of water on the bed side table and sat down in the chair beside where she was laying.

 **lucy's pov:**

i woke up and felt something soft and fluffy on my neck, looking down I spotted Natsu's scarf that had been gently wrapped around my neck, I looked around but Natsu was nowhere to be seen,

there was a knock on the infirmary door and a long red haired girl walked in, she was stunning but looked kinda scary if you got on the wrong side of her,

"I'm sorry to intrude "

i waved my hand as to call her over and she sat on the seat next to the bed I was currently in, " no don't worry your not intruding "

She smiled and sort of half laughed " that's alright then, I was sent earlier to retrieve a pink haired boy for class and promised that I would check up on you"

i smiled knowing she looked after me and that she was talking about Natsu which means he must have been with me earlier,

" thank you for checking up on me, I'm Lucy, Lucy Heartfilia "

i smiled and she returned it " no problem, I'm Erza Scarlet "

wow! Her names as pretty as her and it even matches her hair, well miss popular girl has some competition,

she handed me the water which I gladly received " do you feel well enough to go to class ?"

I finished the water in my mouth and answered "yep absolutely fine, I can't even remember why I am here to be honest"

We both laughed, grabbed our things and walked to class, on the way I got to learn stuff about Erza, like she was new here and her favourite colour is blue, she I a requipt Mage and her favourite food it strawberry cake, we seem to get along really well, I also found out that she has been friend with Jellal since they where four (a.n I can't remember how old they were when they met but this is fanfiction so facts don't matter... Right hehe)

when we reached the class room we opened the door and I got tackled by a certain match stick with legs

"Lucy! Your okay, you worried me earlier"

i gave him a quick hug back before we both released " yeah I'm fine Natsu, Erza took care of me "

he bowed at Erza in a way I guess is appreciation and then hugged my again

"what happened Lucy, you went crazy?"

I just shrugged what was I meant to say, I had an argument with myself about having to kill everyone, yep because that always works out fine, I'm better off telling him I was taken over by a demon, at least levy would believe it,

"oh you know, nightmare In the middle of the day, like a day dream but bad... Hehe" the awkwardness at the end just made me more believable, yep everyone's gonna fall for tha-AHH!

my feet left the ground and suddenly I was getting dizzy, Natsu had picked me up and holding me in the air while spinning " well anyway I'm glad your better now Luce"

before we could continue our conversation there was a loud coughing sound coming from the teachers desk "mr. Dragneel if your done with the happy lovey-covey stuff can I continue my class"

Natsu put me down and I went to my seat next to levy and now Erza who had finished introducing herself to everyone,

today I made a new friend and found out that people care about me, my life is starting to turn around,

'your not forgetting about me are you no.1'

no no no no why did she have to come back now!

'no of course not, what are you doing here, I thought you weren't coming back today '

'oh no of course not, I would never leave you no.2, remember we still need to talk'

'we have nothing to talk about!'

'oh I'm sure we do... Like for example, all the fun ways we can murder our little friends '

'NO! , we are not talking about that, be gone, I don't want to talk to you '

'your being to harsh on yourself hahaha' (a.n get it because she's Lucy... No... Okay)

'anyway just thought I would let you know that I won't leave until I get what I want so ill be visiting more often '

 **OMG! Why is Lucy no.2 back, hahaha I'm evil and gonna make you wait until next time hope you enjoyed it , this chapter was a calm down one because a lot happened last time,thanks a lot guys**

 **love ya!**

 **BSG out! ;)**


	16. SORRY!

Hey guys I'm so sorry I haven't updated in so long I was gonna on Saturday but my parents took my out shopping as a treat and on Sunday I had to visit my far there's parents so I'm really sorry, it's all because Monday was my birthday and I turned 14 but I will hopefully uploading on Thursday so please stay with me on this, I swear I have not forgotten any of you you all mean to much to me, once again I'm really sorry and Ill see you all Thursday bye bye,

love ya xxxxxxxxxxxx

BSG out! xx. )


	17. Chapter 13

**Hey guys I'm back and it's gonna get real, hope you enjoy and please review if you have any questions or any ideas**

 **lucy's pov:**

this is not happening why is she back

'listen no.1 to make things easier I'ma gonna call you Lucy k?'

My name?, why?, screw that why the hell is she here when I'm in class,

'don't worry Lucy even though I'm you I'm also me, which means I'm not you which means we're the same but we're different '

'yeah and I'm meant to make sense of that ' sheesh did she even breath, wait did I, no did she-oh great now I'm confused

'point being dumbo is that my name is Clarissa'

'but we're the same, oh crap, don't even bother explaining, now, seriously answer why the fuck you are back in my head '

... Nothing?, it's like she's not there,

' Cl-Clarissa?'

I suddenly felt something on my shoulder and immediately spun round in my chair

"N-Natsu? ... Never do that again!"

Natsu was reaching over his desk and had his hand now placed on my back, "sorry" he whispered "say triangle " I looked at him curiously and then realised everyone was silent, "triangle ?"

"That is correct miss heartfilia, okay class is over off you go to next lesson "

everyone began to leave the room and Natsu picked up my bag "come on Luce" he laughed and grabbed my hand, without realising it we walked to drama hand in hand and chatted on the way.

Time skip, end of drama

 **Natsu's pov:**

i helped Miss Jenny pack away the drama props while people were leaving and Lucy, Gajeel, Gray and Jellal waited for me out side, I was still worried about Lucy, after what Jellal said about the split personality I have been taking away her bag so she can't hit herself with it and I even write the answers in her math book while she was spacing out, when I got outside I was greeted by a smiling Gray who slung his arm over my shoulder and gave me a noogie

"hey buddy, how are you?"

"The fuck Gray, have you been possessed, GET OFF!" I shouted and punched him in the face,I then felt a dark aura begin to appear and I looked behind me to see the new girl Erza,

"friends should never hurt each other and use bad language "

I clung to Gray and we screamed

"AYE MA'AM!"

 **Court yard**

we all sat down for lunch on a table outside in the court yard. Lucy sat next to me and pulled out her lunch, she grabbed her chop sticks and started to play a beat on the table, Erza then joined in and they both started humming the same tune, once they had done some other people in the court yard started to clap, and both girls blushed and started to eat, once we had all done we still had about 20minutes left of lunch.

"LULU!" A flash of blonde tackled Lucy to the ground and I immediately got up and knelt down next to her

"you okay Luce ?"

lucy's pov:(again hehe)

OUCH!, did I get hit by an elephant and who the hell is this, no one and I mean NO ONE calls me LULU.

"you okay Luce?"

i looked up and nodded at Natsu "yeah um... Do you mind?"

He shook his head and helped me up, when I was standing I noticed that the person who tackled me was still hanging from my neck and had their face buried in my back,

"um hi, not to be rude but... That hurt bitch!"

she giggled and I kinda felt chills go down my spine, like death himself has come to kill me,

"that's mean Lucy, how could you forget me ?"

What?, who?, and when?,

"sorry nut I've never seen you before "

she lifted her head and stood in front of all of us, the guys including Erza all gasped, she looked identical to me apart from a red streak in her bangs and she had one orange eye, she pouted,"but Lucy I talked to you this morning "

Wait!... No way!

"NO.2!?"

Natsu snapped out of his confused expression and turned to me, "number 2?"

"Oh um... I meant Clarissa "

hows this possible I thought...

' _Dont worry Lucy even though I'm you I'm also me, which means I'm not you which means we're the same but we're different'_

kill me now, so that's what she meant, I can't let her near the guys, I won't let her have what she wants,Clarissa started to move towards Natsu and I stiffened.

'So that's Natsu huh, not bad'

'stop Clarissa and get out of my head, don't touch him'

wtf I'm telling myself not to touch someone, now I sound like a creep, Clarissa reached Natsu and smiled sweetly and he returned it, "hi I'm Clarissa, nice to meet you"

she held out her hand and Natsu was about to take it, I ran over and stood between them,

" don't... Just don't even think about it... I know what your up to, now leave!"

 **hey ye guys thanks for reading, I know that this wasn't very interesting but I had to include some well needed information and so yeah... I want to say a BIG thank you to EmeraldCityWizard who came up with the name of Lucy's other half, so thank you so much Clarissa has been born thanks to your awesome name idea, hope you enjoyed and I'll update every Thursday from now on.**

 **love ya xxxx**

 **BSG out! ;)**


	18. Chapter 14

Lucy's pov:

"Don't,don't even think about it... I know what you up to, now leave!"

Clarissa walked over to me and poked my nose

"fine but only because you asked silly " she then put her mouth to my ear "but you won't get rid of me that easily "

damn girl your creepy,oh and don't get too close next time, you need a mint, I smell pickled onion... Oh if only I could say that out loud,Clarissa skipped off and waved behind her, I shuddered at the thought of that being me, well part me, oh ducktails this is still confusing,

"Luce, she seemed to know you and she was really nice, why where you so rude !"

i turned to natsu and frowned, he had a stern look on his face and has never looked at me like that before, it scared me, did I do something wrong?

"sorry Natsu, I do know her, but she is not very nice... Please d-don't be mad a-at me "

he sighed and nodded his head, brushing away his salmon locks as some stray fell on his face,

"okay, but just don't be mean to her, give her a chance okay? She might turn out nicer than last time you two talked "

yeah she's totally gonna be as sweet as a new born baby, I can see it now... When cats fly

"hey guys!" "Hey happy"...

FUCK!.

Grays pov:

lucy has been acting strange ever since that girl arrived and even when she left she is still acting strange, I wonder how they know each other,

"hey guys!", oh look the blue fur ball arrived, Natsu hugged the blue exceed and he sat on Natsu's shoulders

"hey happy"

"ahhhh!" I turned to where a high pitched and fricken hilarious scream came from, I mean seriously it sounded like one of Loke's fangirls mixed with someone who just got murdered or saw Natsu when he got up in the morning, that's enough to kill anyone, I came out of my thoughts when Lucy started stuttering

"b-blue... Flying,t-talking c-c-c-cat!"

all the boys including me started laughing as happy tutted and stuck his nose up at her

"I'm not a cat, I'm an exceed... Say it with me ex-ceed "

lucy just ran away screaming "the power of Christ compels you! "

the rest of lunch went fine, me and the guys just chatted and Lucy never came back, wonder why? Haha, when we went to class she was there though and every time happy went near her she threw something at him or hit him with one of Levys books, which might I add she was still dragging around the trolly full of them, after school we all went to our dorms and Lucy and Natsu, including the talking puppet went back home.

natsus pov: - time skip next morning-

*it was just a warning, now awake !*

i jumped up startled, that was... Lucy!, I rushed and knocked on Lucy's bedroom door

"Lucy you up?"... No answer, this is crazy, it was a dream right?

Thinking back to the dream it was pretty weird

~ " riddles, if you wish to see Lucy again solve the riddle, un riddle the riddles and climb high, one false move and down come high, at the top chained to the bottom and I'll be the one to stop them". ~

what the hell, was that even a riddle it's self, I knocked again but still no answer so I slowly opened the door and walked over to Lucy's bed and pulled back the covers... I gasped as there was no blonde but a bunch of pillows and a note that said

'solve the riddles'

i got dressed and ran to the boys dorms at school, when I reached them I banged on Grays door he opened and growled at me

"what? It's 3am, piss off!"

"Gray get the guys and meet infront of the school, hurry!"

he nodded and ten minutes later me, him, Gajeel, Jellal and happy were all infront of the school doors

"so what's the big idea flame brain!"

I explained everything to them about my dream and told them about the note on Lucy's pillow

"ooh,... I don't get it" I hit happy on the head, stupid cat "I think Lucy is in trouble and is somewhere in the school". "Oh!"

gentaly a piece of paper floated from the school roof and Jellal court it,

"many have heard me, but no one has seen me, and I will not speak back until spoken to. What am I?. Answer the riddle correctly and unlock the first floor of the school, get is wrong and pain will come to your dear Lucy"

dum dum dum... What's gonna happen guys, looks like the riddles in town

im gonna make this interesting if two of you review and get the answer to the riddle correct Lucy will be fine for now, but if you don't or get it wrong Lucy is gonna be in trouble, so Lucy's fate is in your hands guys so hope you review and hope you get it right this will be the same for every time there's a riddle

Hope you enjoyed

love ya xxxx!

BSG out ! ;)


	19. Chapter 15

**hey guys guess what...it's Thursday yay so here is another chapter, thank you so much for reviewing and putting your answers in for me to see so let's hope Lucy is gonna be okay, also I have a BIG NOTE at the bottom so please read it for me and please don't be mad**

 **hope you enjoy**

 **Natsu's pov:**

"so now do you believe me ?" I turned to the guys and they just nodded,

"flame brain at first I thought, hey he's being crazy again, but now, fuck... Just fuck!"

I nodded and sighed, to be honest I am weird enough to hallucinate something like this but hey if they saw the letter in in the clear, I'm in the clear woohoo!, I subcontiously started dancing around yelling at the top of my lungs something about me being sane, I snapped out of it when Gajeel hit me over the head,

"idiot we need to solve the riddle, do you want bunny girl to get hurt"

shit on a warthogs head I forgot about Luce, I hit myself mentally and started thinking, "so anyone got any ideas? It's obviously something we can hear but not see ",

Gray started to fiddle with his shirt while thinking Gajeel started to hum making me feel like my eardrums were going to burst, and that's just through humming, I really wish he doesn't enter the talent show like last year, EVERYONE almost died, Jellal broke the silence tapping his foot on the ground,

"are you guys serious it one of the most oldest riddles in the book... It's an echo dumb shits, jeez it's like your not even trying to save the blonde" I shot him a glare as he finished his sentence,

"of course we're trying, we need to help her! Come on let's go!"

we walked to the school doors and found a keyboard randomly placed at the entrance, I typed in 'echo' and a loud ' DING ' was heard, the doors opened and we all ran in, once we got in we found that the school gym equipment had been placed along the main corridor as if to not let us through, I mean what the hell is this, an army training camp! Who ever had Luce must want to really stop anyone from getting to her, I could barley move this equipment with the help of Gajeel so who ever they are must be strong, I turned around to talk to they guys when Gray suddenly came flying at me out of nowhere and hit me right in the gut, i launched backwards smashing a path through the equipment and landed flat up against the wall,

"OUCH!"

"Well strawberry thanks for the path way"

they guys came walking over and Jellal helped me up, we turned the corner and continued walking to the stair case.

 **Jellal's pov:**

we reached the stair case and there was another keyboard but this time with a note, I grabbed the note and began to read it,

 _' in order to get the next level unlocked you must first defeat the dark clones and free the girl '_

"What the fuck is that ment to mean?" Natsu punched the wall and squatted on the ground mumbling Mavis knows what into his scarf,

"um... If it's not too much I would say you have to untie me and defeat those things"

we turned back to see a certain blue haired Mage hanging upside down from the ceiling by rope pointing at a bunch of shadowy like people,

"oh!"

Gajeel growled at the clones and swore at them for tiring up his girlfriend before untying her, while Gray... Someone call the fangirls Gray is stripping again, I helped Natsu eliminate the creatures but they kept coming back, so in the end once Gajeel finished helping Levy him and Natsu used their dragon roars at the same time causing a giant wave of gray, silver, red, and orange, they finally defeated them while the scripture Mage sat there yelling to Natsu,

"go charmander, use flamethrower!"

"Is that the last of them?" Natsu was panting really hard but still had a look of determination on his face, you could clearly see he really cares for this Lucy girl, but I couldn't take him seriously, all I kept thinking of was that song Erza showed to me, what was it called again?, oh yeah that's it ' what I did for love ' Hahaha he's such a weird guy, suddenly we all got a fright when a voice came through the school announcement speakers,

"it's over so far Natsu, but you still have to answer the riddle and one person must stay behind!"

"WHAT!" We all gasped, this was crazy

"hey guys I'll stay back, you go save Lu-chan" we all looked at levy and Gray shook his head

"no levy I'll stay they need your knowledge in words and theories"

"yeah plus your not leaving my side shrimp" we all nodded in approval and as soon as we did a magic restraining cage fell over Gray,

"you okay ice princess ?"

"yeah I'm fine go solve the riddle "

then the voice came back

 _"I'm enjoying my little game hehe, okay so here's your riddle_

 _' a monkey, a squirrel, and a bird are racing to the top of a coconut tree. Who will get the banana first, the monkey, the squirrel, or the bird?'_

 _have fun with this hehehe "_

 _ **hey guys so it hoped you enjoyed this chapter it was fun to write, like last time leave your answer in the reviews and if we get more than 2 write Lucy will be okay**_

 _ **BIG NOTE**_

 _ **so I'm going to Cuba on Tuesday for two weeks so I'm not going to be able to upload anything so I'm really sorry guys please don't be mad you can blame my parent it's there fault but I promise that when I come back I shall read all reviews and upload for all of you and also I'll answer any pm's you send me, I'm gonna miss writing for you guys but remember**_

 _ **I love ya all xxx**_

 _ **BSG out ! ;)**_


	20. Chapter 16

**Hey guy before we get into the story this is IMPORTANT for you guys to know, so as you already know I went to Cuba the the flight on the way and back was 9 and a half hours long, and on the way I discovered I had motion sickness, I felt like bloody Natsu and what made it worst was that I had to go through it TWICE, so first I feel very doody for anyone reading this who has motion sickness and you have my full support, FINALLY, I am so so so so so sorry that I didn't keep my promises and update straight away I've been really busy with school work... Bloody summer art homework... Anyway I hope you guys can forgive me and it would make me so happy if you reviewed say that I'm '** **asemetric garbage!** **' So I know you guys have forgiven me thank you so much, enjoy!**

 **Ch 16**

 **Happy's Pov:**

Natsu was currently banging his head on the wall shouting and I quote "I am an idiot I can't figure it out ", Well done Natsu you finally admit it,

"Guys can I-"

"Natsu we already know that!"

Gray punched a bar of the cage in frustration before yelping and clutching his hand,

"Guys!"

"Shut up ice princess!"

Seriously why you be ignoring the damn cat, I flew over to Gajeel and landed on his shoulder and whispered something to him that made him face palm ,

"Hey idiots stop arguing, flamebrain's cat actually has an idea!"

Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at me, "finally, you guys forgot I was here, anyways while you guys were solving things I flew to the roof and found traces of Lucy there, so what I wanted to say was... You guys are idiots because the whole time I could have FLOWN YOU TO THE ROOF!"

They all stood there, eyes wide and mouths open, the looked like fish... mmmmm fish, levy ran over and hugged me while spinning around in a circle,

"Happy your a genius!"

"Aye!... But getting extremely dizzy, and I think my last fish is gonna swim up again"

"EWW!" She squealed and laughed at the same time, then I felt eyes on the back of my head, I turned to see Jellal giving me a serious look,

"Happy take Natsu to the roof, then If possible come back to get us too, got it?"

I gave him a salute "aye sir!" And then I grabbed Natsu and flew out of a window that had been smashed in the fight while Gajeel was trying to get to levy.

 **Natsu's Pov:**

When this is all over I have to remind myself to buy happy the biggest fish there is when we got the the roof there was no one there, happy left to get the others, and I stayed on my guard, hearing footsteps I turned around to see

.

.

.

.

Lissana! WHAT!

(A.N: that's right you thought it was gonna be Clarissa)

"L-Lissana, what are you doing here!?"

She smirked at me and laughed, I'm kinda scared, she looked like Mira... On a good day, and that is when you know she is up to no good... Oh reminder 'introduce Luce to Mira', wait concentrate Natsu,

"Natsu, what a wonderful surprise, i was just... Cleaning up something that was in my way, you could say"

Oh okay so nothing bad- wait what does that mean, she started walking closer until we were face to face,

"You could say, just trying to clean up that trash you call... Lucy"

RAGE QUIT MOMENT !

"What did you do to Lucy!"

"Your gonna have to defeat me if you wanna find out ...Take over: animal soul!"

I jumped back as Lissana turned into some sort of tiger person and launched at me, keep your cool dude,

"What's the matter Natsu, do you not care what happens to Lucy?, do you care more for me than her?, is that why your not fighting back?"

She launched at me again but this time I fell tithe ground, I slowly stood up, my bangs covering my face "how?" I paused and looked up at her, now it was her turn to be scared, I saw the fear in her eyes and how she trembled, I didn't care if I sounded like a maniac I just had to laugh,

"Can you hear yourself?, how on Earthland could you ever think I would care for you more than Lucy, she means a lot to me, she's a person who I feel myself around, who I feel like I need to protect, and she makes it seem like my world would crumble if I ever lost her and I have known her for a shorter amount of time than I have known you, plus after all the bullying you did to her the years that I didn't know her... Hahaha... Your a BITCH!"

Lissana flinched and backed up tossing a key at me and pointing to a very large crate on the corner of the roof top,

"This sing over!", she jumped off the roof and ran out the school gate, I sighed and picked up the key,

"NATSU!" I turned my head to see Happy and the guys including Gray and levy running towards me,

"Hey guys, how'd you get gray out of the cage?"

"No time to explain, what happened?, where's Lu-chan?"

Levy said as she was looking around to see no body apart from the group in sight,

"Lissana was up here, she was trying to get rid of Lucy, she attacked me, I said stuff, she gave me a key to a crate and ran off, fast enough for ya for an explanation?"

She nodded then screamed "wait Lissana!" I clapped my hands at her sudden realisation as Gajeel came over pulling the giant crate with him,

" well then open it up dip-shit!"

I knelt down and unlocked the crate removing the padlock as I did so, I paused when I heard the sound of faint breathing, I flung open the lid and we all gasped at what we saw.

 **Lucy's pov:**

I could hear their voices levy, Gajeel , heck I was even happy to hear the sound of Happy's wings flapping, and that cat annoyed me like fuck!, but what really made me happy to the point of me crying was the fact that when the lid of what ever I was in opened , the first thing I saw was the face of my pink haired idiot,

I closed my eyes wishing I wasn't a dream , when I felt two strong arms lift me and when I opened my eyes I was sitting on the floor and the rope around my wrists and the cloth over my mouth was gone, everyone stayed silent and Gray gently grabbing my arm helped my stand, but i didn't see the point because as soon as I was on my feet, I tackled a very surprised looking Natsu to the ground in a way that my life depended on it,

"What took you so long!, BAKA!"

He just stared at me like I had two heads,

"I-I'm sorry Luce, I-I... I was so worried !" He wrapped me in a strong but gentle and warm embrace while we both sat there crying like a bunch of idiots.

 **Hey so there was chapter 16, I hope you enjoyed and if you did don't forget to tell me what ya think and please feel free to rant at me for not updating, again I'm really sorry**

 **see you next time guys and girls**

 **love ya !**

 **BSG out)**

 **i havent done that in so long ( I'm squealing right now ) hehe**


	21. Chapter 17 (happy ending)

**Hey guys what's up so I'm kinda sorry to say that this is the FINAL chapter of 'our differences make us one' it has been really fun to right and I focused on making the story have questions that haven't been answered so I'll tell you about that at the end of this chapter, hope you enjoy,**

 **Ch 17 (final)**

 **Lucy's pov:**

We were now at Natsu's house and I was curled up in my bed with a hot chocolate, thanks to the goddess named Levy, everyone was downstairs discussing what had happened and what they should be doing about the whole... Messed up situation, but all I could think about was finding Clarissa, I had to get an explanation, why did she want me to kill my friends, why was she here, I had to find out, it was bugging me worst than Natsu's apatite.

I got up from my warm fluffy pink covers, placing the hot chocolate on the bed side table, and changed into my uniform, we still had school this morning and it starts at 8am, so I only have 45minutes to get ready and walk there, once I was done doing what I needed I grabbed my bag and quietly snuck out the house making sure the others didn't see me, half way there I spotted the exact girl I wanted to see... Me,

"Hey Clarissa!"

I ran to her and gave her a hug, I mean even though she seems bad I can't hate myself, right?,she laughed and returned the gesture, "I can read your thoughts you know, and no you can't hate yourself, but what bothers me lucy is that other people can hate you and because of that they can hurt you"

"Hold up Clarry-chan where is that coming from?"

She sighed and we both stopped walking just before we entered the school gates,

"Lucy the thing is-wait Clarry-chan?, oh never mind that, the thing is that I know your wondering why I want you to get rid of you friends and it's simply because of one reason... Betrayal, I don't want them hurting you like how everyone else did and how they would also hurt and betray me!"

I sighed and looked her in the eyes, pulling her close to a friendly embrace with a reassuring look I started to giggle,

"It's cute how you worry about both halls of us, but believe me when I say...it would hurt us more to not have them with us then it would to have them with us, last night I don't know where you were but those friends you want gone saved me, and not because they had to because they didn't, it was out of kindness and love something we have been ing missing in our lives for years, we are the same so they can't abandon one with out abandoning the other, and they haven't left one of us out yet, we can trust then I swear they are nothing like dad, or the sisters down under, I promise"

I could slightly hear her crying by the time I had finished talking, but it changed, it changed to a laugh, a laugh that I hadn't heard in so long, it was genuine and natural,

"Guess that means you don't need me around to protect you anymore, but don't forget that I'm always in you head if you need to talk... Blood Angel Sister, Lucifer" **(A.N: I am aware that Lucifer is another name for the devil... I think but in this it's her real name so that was a warning if it confused you )**

God I haven't been called that in a while, we both took out a small gold chain with a red and black pendant on it and held then to each other's hearts and closed our eyes

"Don't run, don't hide, don't stray"

When I opened my eyes Clarissa was gone in a cloud of scarlet mist, and in my other hand was a small red glass tear drop glistening in the light of the sun,

So you just wanted to protect me, huh?

.

.

.

.

 **Levy's pov:**

I went upstairs to check on Lu-chan, but her room was empty, looking around I noticed that her uniform and bag were gone, idiot left without me!, I ran down stairs and jumped on Gajeel's back

"Fu-shrimp!, don't do that!"

"Sorry I just thought I should let you know that Lucy left for school without us... Oh and we're gonna be late"

I laughed as they ran to put on a uniform Natsu was letting them borrow because they were still in their pjs, while I used solid-script and made a uniform, going into Lucy's room to change

We waisted no time once we got to the school, we practically bombarded the classroom and all tackled Lu-chan,

"Bitch!, why'd you leave with out us ?"

"S-sorry levy-chan I had something to do" the boys shrugged and walked to their seats while me and Lucy laughed and ran to our seats when the teacher started to yell at us, once the class was over I watched as Natsu grabbed Lucy's hand and walked out the class room,

"You okay shrimp?" I looked to my left to see Gajeel giving me the 'raised eyebrow', dun dun dun, it really wasn't effective with the studs on his face,

"Yeah I'm fine I'm just going to the bathroom"

He nodded as I gave him a quick peck on the lips before I left the room, I started to search for Natsu and Lu-chan, I hid behind a bush when I finally found them in the secret rose garden we had behind the school, I had to hold back my squeals as Natsu was holding a pink rose and giving it to lucy, blushing

"Luce, my life was okay but now it's great, you are the light to my life, and you opened the gate, the gate to my heart which you have the key, the key that will always lead you to me... I really like you Luce, please go out with me?"

.

.

.

Time froze, it had to have, because the next thing I knew my best friend was turning 28 and standing at an alter, a certain pink haired boy with a pink rose, replaced with a pink haired groom and a golden ring.

 **THE END, OMG**

 **That's it, it over, I know you guys still have questions about Lucy's identity but the thing is, you not ment to know, I hope you guys liked the story, and please suggest what animes you want me to do in the future the next will be a surprise and I have no clue when the first chapter is gonna be up so please tell me what you thought and if you guys liked it please review with a #Gay4Gray , because I have lost count of the amount of men that have turned gay for gray in fairy tail, see you next time**

 **Love ya!**

 **BSG out ;)**


	22. Important news! Not update of story!

Hey minna! So I am updating on this story so most people will get the message, I'm going to be starting a new fairy tail fanfiction that is going to be a HeartFox, if you don't know what that is it's a Lucy and Gajeel one.

i know what you thinking " BSG Gajeel is meant to be with levy" and I totally agree, but I kinda like this crack pairing and hopefully if you give it a chance you will like it too,

I also wanna say I'm so sorry that I haven't been uploading anything recently, I have just started year 10 at school and times are hard with homework and studies so I will apologise for that a million times over but im lazy so I won't write it out (use you imagination hehe), so I hope you guys can understand.

the Gajeel and Lucy fanfiction is going to be rated T and hopefully is going to be really cute I have started writing the second chapter and the first should be uploaded sometime tomorrow after I finish school, keep in mind I live in England (yay :/ ) so it may be either really earlie for some people and late for others, but it will be up tomorrow so keep and eye out, ' love like steel ' is what it should be called so once again sorry for not uploading this is gonna keep you occupied before I release a one shot sequel to our differences make us one (the wedding) so without further ado,

Love ya !

BSG out ;D


End file.
